Timeless
by bidetspray
Summary: Love has different ways of pairing two people together. Whether it's by your friends, blind dates, or even your relatives. But what about through a gift that god gave you? your voice. SxS
1. Mistake?

Chapter 1- Mistake?

Serenity Wheeler, age 16 was at her algebra class at Domino High. This was her first year at Domino High because she just recently moved in with her brother after Battle City. And her friends, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey and Mai were also in the same class. And as we all know, Tristan and Duke were practically throwing themselves at Serenity. But Joey was too busy gawking at Mai to notice anything else that was going on.

"Hey Serenity, listen I was wondering…"Duke said twirling his hair while putting on his 'boyish charm'. Serenity inwardly rolled her eyes"if you would want to come with me to a--" but was cut off by Tristan.

"Duke! What do you think you're doing! Respect her personal space man!" then he turned to face Serenity. "Don't answer that blow hog Serenity, you deserve much more than him!"

Serenity just stared at them like they were crazy. Then Duke looked over Tristan's shoulder and said,

"Oh yeah? And this person would be you!" he scoffed. "As if!" with this comment Tristan face grew red with rage. And they started their bickering. Their voices low enough for the teacher not to notice but loud enough for Serenity to hear. With every passing retort that each of them say, Serenity's patience wearing thinner until she couldn't take it anymore. Usually, Serenity would always be a quiet girl and let comments slide. But this was too much! Everyday this happened and she never did anything about it. And they were talking about her like she was their property and not a normal human being.

"**WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" **she yelled so much that all the people in the room turned their heads to the young auburn haired teen.

Their teacher, Mrs. Akitori, an old woman at her 40's with graying hair and seriously overdone lipstick with glasses like Drew Carrey's, who was in the middle of a discussion glared at her and said, "Ms. Wheeler, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No ma'am."

"Ah, very well, if you have nothing to say then I guess you can think about why you disrupted my class in detention." Serenity's jaw dropped. _Detention! DETENTION! I never got detention in my life! This will seriously affect my grades! Ugh! Why did I even have to open my mouth like that? I could have just kept quiet like I always would! Damn. _

"Yes ma'am." And she sat back down, both anger and embarrassment filled her.

When the bell rang, Serenity quickly gathered her books and hurried out the door. When she reached the hall, she let out a breath she had been holding for some time.

"Hey sis! Ya' alright? Wha' happen' in there?" Her ever so caring brother asked.

"Nothing big brother. I just got a little carried away." She sighed.

"Are ya' sure? Was it 'coz of Tristan an' Duke? If it was than I can beat 'em up for ya'!" he exclaimed while he pounded his fist on his open palm.

"No need, it wasn't them. I'm fine." Although she would love Tristan and Duke to leave her alone, she didn't want them to get hurt. They were still her friends after all.

"If ya' say so sis. I'll see ya' later 'kay? I'm gonna go and meet up with da guys." Then he left.

Serenity still had ten minutes before her next class started so she decided to just walked around the school for a bit. When she was looking around, she came across a bulletin board that said "AUDITIONS TOMORROW". _I wonder what for?_ She thought as she approached the piece of paper that was pinned against the board. When she got close enough, she started reading. It read:

'AUDITIONS TOMORROW.

Those who wish to try out for the school's singing presentation that will be held next week with the theme 'VOICE IT OUT', please come to the auditorium after school. Auditions will be held there. There will be 2 solos, a boy and a girl, and one duet, also a boy and girl. Tomorrow's audition will be for the elimination. The next day, the final students will be chosen. If you want to try out, write your name on a piece of paper and drop it inside the box to your left. GOOD LUCK!'

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Serenity jumped slightly from shock. When she turned around, she saw Tea.

"Oh! Tea! Uhm…I was just walking around for a bit. But I better head to class now, don't want to be late! See yeah!" and she ran straight to her classroom. Tea was just left there dumbfounded. She decided to look at what Serenity was looking at.

"Auditions?" she said out loud. _Hmm…maybe she wants to try out. But I think she's shy. I know! I'll do her a favor. _She wrote down Serenity's name on a piece of paper and dropped inside the box. _There! I bet Serenity will be so happy. _With that, she left for her class skipping with joy for helping out a friend.

(AN: Was it bad? I'm still new at this. Tell me what you think so far. I'll update tomorrow.)


	2. Nothing

Chapter 2 – Nothing…

On that same day, Mokuba Kaiba was walking around the halls of his big brother's school, Domino High. Mokuba's school had given them the half of the day off. So he decided to wait for his brother's classes to end. But since he got so bored of waiting outside the school, he went in to see if there was anyone he could talk to.

A few minutes of walking, he realized that he had no idea where he was. He couldn't ask for direction because there wasn't anyone in halls. Soon, he got tired of walking and stopped to take a rest. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Across the wall where he was leaning, he saw in big huge letters: 'AUDITIONS TOMORROW'. He stood up and went closer to the announcement.

_Who would join these kinds of things anyway? They're just a waste of time like big brother says. _Then his eyes became wide with realization. _Seto! That's it! He can join and show the world that he has other talents than just being a good businessman. Yeah! My brother can win this! I remember last night…_

_-flashback-_

'_Seto! Seto! Where are you! Please don't leave me big brother! SETO!' _

_Mokuba bolted up from his bed sweating. He was looking around to check his environments. He was still in his room. It was just a bad dream. But he couldn't help but feel scared. And he couldn't be alone. He checked the clock by his bed and it read '1:00am'. He stood up and left his room._

_Mokuba opened the door to his big brother's office, knowing that he would still be awake at this time. He poked his head in the room and saw his big brother typing away in his laptop. He went in and shut the door behind him quietly. _

_When Kaiba felt a presence in the room he looked up from his laptop to see his younger brother there. Still clad in his pajamas and looking down at his feet. _

"_What is it Mokuba?" he asked sternly but hi seyes never leaving his younger sibling's form._

_Mokuba looked up to see his brother looking at him but looked back down to his feet again._

"_I-I had a bad dream…" he stuttered a bit. He couldn't see that his brother's eyes soften a bit. _

_Kaiba stood up from his leather chair and walked over to his troubled brother. He knelt down so he could be the same eye level as Mokuba. He placed both his hands on each of Mokuba's shoulders. Mokuba looked up to meet his brother's concerned eyes._

"_Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" he asked._

_Mokuba just nodded feeling his mood lighten. Kaiba stood up and led his brother out his office and into his room again. When they reached Mokuba's room, Mokuba hopped back into the bed and lay down. Kaiba tucked him in and sat on the side of his bed. Waiting for his brother to fall asleep. _

"_Seto?"_

"_Yes Mokuba?"_

"_Could you…sing for me? Like you used to when we were younger?" Mokuba asked with eyes so full of hope. Kaiba hesitated for a while but when he saw his brother's eyes he instantly gave in._

"_Sure kiddo" and with that, he began to sing. _

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth**

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  


_Half way to the song, Mokuba's eyes started to droop. His brother's voice was just so soothing and comforting. He really didn't understand why people would hate him so much. _

_  
_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead**

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

_After Kaiba finished the song, he saw that his brother was sound asleep. He stoop up from his bed and made his way out the room. He opened the door but before he closed it, he said, "Goodnight Mokuba" then finally closed the door. _

_-end flashback- _

Mokuba smiled. Then got a piece of paper and wrote down his brothers name and stuffed it in the box. Mokuba's smile even grew wider.

"Mokuba?" he turned to see his brother looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Hi big brother!" he said while he gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here Mokuba?"

"I came to pick you up! We were given half the day off today." He said while he grinned.

"Ok. Come on, let's go. And what were you doing?" he asked while they started to walk to the exit of the school.

"Nothing…."

(AN: ssoooo? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review!)


	3. Planning

Chapter 3 – Planning

Serenity plopped her body down to her bed. Glad that she was back home. She had such a bad day. She gets detention for the first time in her life…realizing it was horrible...next she feels guilty because Tristan and Duke are probably mad at her for yelling at them. She sighed and stood up from the bed to start her homework before she falls asleep.

Serenity was on her desk, doing her homework diligently but she stopped midway to check her watch. _6:00pm? Isn't Joey supposed to be home by now? Come to think of it, he's even supposed to be home before me since I got detention. _But her thought came to halt when he heard the loud bang of the front door closing. She instantly got up and ran to the living room to see what was going on. When she got there, she was scared out of her wits!

In the living room was Joey sitting on a chair…thinking…thinking really hard…

"Joey?" her voice seemed to snap him out of his seemed to be trance.

"Wha' is it 'Ren?" he asked but still had that seriousness in his face.

"Are you…alright?" she wondered what happened to make her brother think so hard.

"I'm fine… it's just tha'…" he sighed.

"What is it big brother?" she asked while taking a seat beside him.

"Well…uhm…I think I'm in lov' 'Ren…" he looked at her with confusion written all over his face. But with this statement, all she did was smile. She knew what this was about now…

"It's Mai isn't it?" she asked but pretty sure about the answer already. All he did was nod and dropped his head. "So why don't you ask her out?"

He snapped his head up. "Really? You think I can do tha'?" he asked.

She slapped the back of his head for being so stupid. "Duh! So go on!"

"Fine fine…ill do it tomorro'…geeez sis…you dun have ta' hit meh…" he said while rubbing the back of his head. She grinned and went back to her room to finish up her homeowork. After her homework, she went straight to bed. The last thing she thought of before she drifted off was an image of her brother and Mai together. With a big smile on her face, she fell asleep. Not know at all what was in store for her tomorrow.

"Hmmm…how am I gonna get Seto to come to their auditorium in time for the auditions?" Mokuba thought out loud while sitting in his room with a big bag of chips in his hands. Taking a bite of his chips, he thought again "Since Seto always goes straight to work after school, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't even think of stopping by at the auditorium…unless…" He had a sudden evil grin on his face while going over his plan in his head, eating some chips now and then. _I'm a genius!_

He ran out his room and to his brother's bedroom. No one was in there because Kaiba was still in his office working. He went in and shut the door behind him. He went to his brother's walk in closet and looked for his brother's drawer. When he saw it, he quickly opened it and rummaged through its contents before finding what he needed. He hurriedly placed back everything where it was and grabbed the item of his desire and left his brother's room with big huge evil across his face.

(AN: oooooo….I wonder what Mokuba got…? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! I know this one is short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. 'til next time! Please review and tell me what you think of it.)


End file.
